plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Coffee Bean
Coffee Bean is a plant that allows the player to use mushrooms during the Day, Pool and Roof levels by waking them up. To use it, plant the Coffee Bean on a sleeping mushroom. The actual Coffee Bean, Coffea sp., is a perennial plant cultivated to make various coffee drinks, containing caffeine. It is usually drank in the morning, and it is used to make the drinker active, just like the Mushrooms wake up during the day by the Coffee Bean. Suburban Almanac Entry 'Coffee Bean ' Use Coffee Beans to wake up sleeping mushrooms. Usage: single use, instant Special: can be planted over another plant, wakes up mushrooms "Hey, guys, hey!" says Coffee Bean. "Hey! What's up? Who's that? Hey! Didja see that thing? What thing? Whoa! Lions!" Yep, Coffee Bean sure does get excited. Cost: 75 (25 in Versus Mode) Recharge: fast Strategy The Mushrooms are very cheap, but 75 Sun is a lot to pay to wake them up. These are only useful with special mushrooms, like the Magnet-shroom, the Gloom-shroom, the Hypno-shroom, the Ice-shroom or the Doom-shroom. Another useful tactic is to plant a couple of Instant-use mushrooms if you know you will need them later, and pop a Coffee Bean on them when you need the effect. This successfully eliminates the packet recharge; because, if you plan it right, you can use a pre-planted mushroom and a current mushroom back-to-back. Some combinations with Coffee Beans are only useful for getting achievements, like Sun-shroom and Scaredy-shroom. On the contrary, Ice-shrooms and Doom-shrooms can be pre-planted and activated with a Coffee Bean later. Versus Mode Coffee Beans are extra helpful during the Versus Mode of the Xbox Live Arcade and DS versions of the game, as it only costs 25 Sun to use them. Thus, you can get cheap shooters like Scaredy-shrooms for only 50 Sun, much less than other shooters. Good Morning Achievement In order to get the achievement Good Morning in the GotY version, you need to beat the level using only mushrooms. Coffee Beans are essential as it is the only way to make Mushrooms wake up. The falling Sun from the sky helps to ready the Coffee Beans, and once you have a sufficient amount of Sun-shrooms they will help generate the Sun to wake up the Scaredy-shrooms and Fume-shrooms or any other mushrooms you will use. Gallery Coffee bean with wings.jpg|Coffee Bean with wings Coffee-bean.png|HD Coffee Bean Badge-caffeinated.png|The Wiki's Coffee Bean Badge CoffeeBeanZenGarden.png|Coffee Bean in the Zen Garden DS Coffee Bean.png|Coffee Bean in the DS version Cardboard Coffee Bean.JPG|Cardboard Coffee Bean ImitaterCoffeBean.PNG|Imitater Coffee Bean on a sleeping Sun-shroom coffeeseedpc.PNG|Coffee Bean seed packet in PC version. Trivia *The Coffee Bean, Tangle Kelp, Spikeweed, Spikerock and the Squash are the only plants that cannot be eaten but can be destroyed. *The Coffee Bean is the only plant that zombies will never directly attempt to interfere with. *As can be seen by looking at the Coffee Bean's Almanac Entry, the Coffee Bean levitates. This is likely because it is planted on top of a mushroom so it should be above the ground. **As in his Almanac Entry, he is jittery, from the coffee. **The Coffee Bean also levitates in the Zen Garden. *On the Game of the Year Edition box cover, the Coffee Bean's mouth is closed, missing its leaf, and has wings. *When the Coffee Bean is used, it will turn into coffee powder. *In ZomBotany, you can sometimes see a pea hitting where a powdered Coffee Bean used to be above a Puff-shroom. It will look as if the pea hits nothing. **The same happens with the Sun-shroom. *If a mushroom is eaten while in the process of being woken up by a Coffee Bean, the Coffee Bean will remain floating and uneaten. It will just turn into powder and wake up nothing, wasting 75 sun in the process. *The sound of a wakening Mushroom is the same sound of a Digger Zombie rising from the ground. *In several websites, there are Coffee Beans with wings. **This Coffee Beans with wings is also shown in one of five Plants vs. Zombies Christmas Wallpapers. *Bungee Zombies cannot steal a Coffee Bean, unlike most of the plants. **It will, instead, steal the mushroom. ***However, the Coffee Bean is still used to wake the mushroom, so technically it steals it. *There is a glitch on the PS Vita version where Coffee Bean's seed packet will be only half the bean or only the sprout. **It shares this trait with Winter Melon. *There is a very RARE glitch in the DS Version, if you go on Versus Mode, then go to Random Battle, you can use Coffee Bean before it's even unlocked. **This may also happen with other plants you don't have yet. *It is odd when Sprout in Zen Garden turn into Coffe Bean that levitates in the pot. See Also *Hypno-shroom *Ice-shroom *Doom-shroom *Magnet-shroom *Plants Category:Plants Category:Roof Obtained Plants Category:Roof Category:One-Use Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants